


[Podfic of] what's my motivation?

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes six tequila shooters apiece for them to realise that, obviously, Ruby is a lesbian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] what's my motivation?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what's my motivation?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/134946) by obstinatrix. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1Ds3TEX) [5.9 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 8:07 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
